


after 1AM

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Web's mother always told him that nothing good ever happened after 1AM, and he wasn't inclined to believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after 1AM

**Author's Note:**

> an anon wanted - a conversation in the ER between Joe, wounded and Web. 
> 
> and this is my sloppy take on it.

Nothing good ever happened after 1AM – that was what Web’s mother used to say to him – but he wasn’t inclined to believe the saying, because good things happened to him after 1am.

Web met Joe at the bar after 1am; he was drinking alone when some guy came to him and won’t leave him even when he explicitly expressed that he wasn’t interested. Joe came to rescue Web, sliding his lanky body between him and the fuckface, angling his body as if to protect Web – and Web saw that he was wearing his NYPD jacket – the patch on the upper breast pocket said, Liebgott – Joe was all smirk and easy swagger – talking with Web, ignoring the fuckface’s protest. The talking and the flirting didn’t stop even after the guy left. And Web didn’t mind that this man was taking up his time because his mischievous smile and sharp eyes made his belly fluttered.

_They exchanged numbers_.

Web still believed that good things always happened to him after 1AM; like the time when Joe showed up to his house, after their third date – breathless – because he had been running; trying to clear his head, trying not to think of Web. Joe pushed him against the door; kissing him hard and cursing him for taking up space inside his head.

_They moved in together_.

Web definitely believed that good things always happened to him after 1AM; they were on their bed, sated and boneless from all the sexing – when Joe shifted and leaned over him to get something from the small drawer by the bed and placed something solid and cool on his sweaty chest.

“Marry me,” Joe murmured and Web slid the ring on his finger, gulping down his emotions. He shifted and hovered over Joe and pressed his soon-to-be husband into the mattress with his body, whispering ‘yes, yes, yes’ on Joe’s skin as they moved together again.

_And then it happened_.

His mother’s words resonated loudly inside his head – nothing good ever happened after 1AM – when he got a call from the hospital at 130AM, informing him that, “Your husband, Joseph Liebgott is in the ER, Mr. Webster. He got shot.”

Web never believed his mother – but now he did.

*

The ER was surprisingly quiet when Web arrived at the nurse station. He was agitated, trying to calm his nerves when he asked about Joe and before the nurse even got the chance to answer, Web heard a familiar voice yelling something about skin being covered in bruises.

Web left the station and quicken his pace, ignoring the way his heart was about to jump out from his throat; trying to regulate his breathing, telling himself to calm down because he needed to focus on Joe.

When he stepped inside the sterilized room, he saw Skinny standing in the corner; unharmed and amused.

“Web! Baby, please tell this stupid nurse to be a bit gentle while handling me for fuck sake. I will be black and blue if you keep manhandling me, pal,” Joe said, his voice hoarse.

The nurse stepped out from the room after he hooked up the IV and Web moved to sit on the bed, gingerly tracing Joe’s bandage arm.

“I thought you got shot,” Web said almost accusingly, his voice wobbly, his eyes wide.

“What? No, baby. It was a ricochet,” Joe said, taking Web’s hand in his and clasping their fingers together.

“But they told me you got shot. Joe, I thought you were dead.“ Web almost shouted and Joe’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at the closed door.

“For fuck sake. Who told you that? Skinny make yourself useful and go get someone so I can complaint, making my husband anxious,” Joe grumbled and glared at Skinny and the latter stepped out of the room, leaving them alone.

Web closed his eyes and took a steadying breath, willing himself not to cry because fuck, he worried about Joe okay? He knew that being a detective had its risk and he had expected that.

But fuck.

“Web? Hey c'mon, look at me,” Joe whispered, trailing his fingers gently on Web’s cheek and when Web opened his eyes, Joe gasped. “Jesus Christ, your eyes are so blue, like the sea,” Joe whispered and Web let out a breathy laugh.

“Are you high?” Web asked, his eyes drinking in the sight of Joe’s tired face.

“Nah, just appreciating you,” Joe murmured, leaning in to kiss Web gently on the lips. “I’m safe, Web. I’m safe,” Joe whispered, brushing his chapped lips against Web’s soft lips.

“You scared me,” Web whined, his fingers twisting the hospital gown.

“Hey now, that wasn’t me. That was the hospital scaring you with false info,” Joe scolded Web gently, resting his temple on Web’s.

“Doesn’t matter. I still worry,” Web murmured, pressing his palm on Joe’s chest, feeling his heart beating steadily; he had to know that Joe was okay, that Joe was alive, that Joe was real.

In any other situations, Joe would say that Web was a worrywart; teasing him mercilessly.

But right now, he just wanted Web to calm down. “I’m alright. We are alright, baby,” Joe whispered, hugging Web with his good arm, rubbing his nose on Web’s temple before kissing his lips.

Web took a deep breath, moving his head to nuzzle Joe’s neck, minding the wound on his arm; relief coursing through his body.

They were fine, they were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on webgottrash


End file.
